Daniel Witwicky (AU)
DANIEL was the son of Spike and Carly Witwicky. He gained early notoriety as being the first human who fully grew up within the confines of the Autobots. The culture of being surrounded by another alien species affected Daniel, but the effects were minimized by his parents' tireless efforts to provide some sort of semblance of normalcy. Daniel attended the University of Oregon, where he studied engineering and computer science. After graduation, he entered the field of robotics. His primary focus was on AI as well as nano technology. While he made a deliberate effort to distance himself from the Autobots, he remained close friends to many, especially Arcee and Hot Rod. And even though he made a concerted effort to not cash in on his fame, he was usually more than willing to do the occasional interview or make a media appearance. In the end, much like his father, who tried to distance himself from the Autobots when he was in his '20s, Daniel eventually found himself back in the Autobot fold, joining EDC as a robotics specialist. Daniel married in 2024. He had two sons and a daughter. In 2045, he became a grandfather. In 2047, he became his mother's caretaker. Daniel died in 2084, surrounded by his wife, children, and grandchildren. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Daniel David Witwicky was born on June 13, 1993, to Spike and Carly Witwicky. MUX History: During the Timewarp TP Daniel was reverted back to a much younger age. On May 2, 2011, he became a big brother with the birth of his sister, Megan Susan Witwicky. During the world-wide flooding of 2011, Daniel was relocated to the Ark for safety. In March, 2013, Daniel fell down a manhole near Seattle and suffered a nasty sprain. Steel-Brigadier 910 took the aspiring skateboarder to the hospital where he was later picked up by his father. While his father and mother are in Trucial Abysmia, Daniel is being watched by his Uncle Buster. In late June, 2013, Spike finally discovered that Daniel and his friend Andy had (against his wishes) gone to visit an allegedly haunted house during their Fathers Day camping trip. While Mr. Witwicky was impressed by Daniel's photography of the abandoned house, he still gave Daniel a series of annoying punishments to last him for the rest of the summer, just as a reminder never to go against Dad's wishes. Later in 2013, after the defeat of the Quintessons and the close of the final rift to the Shattered Glass universe, Daniel and his sister were mysteriously restored to their correct ages, causing some upheaval in the Witwicky family. Suddenly college-aged, Daniel enlisted in the University of Oregon and tried to adjust to suddenly being an adult. On April 7, 2014, even though he was extremely ill, Daniel attended the handfasting of his uncle Buster Witwicky to Jesse Macchio. In 2015 Daniel entered his junior year at the University of Oregon, studying bio-engineering and computer science. He hopes for a 2018 graduation date. Daniel's Friends There are a number of NPCs who serve as Daniel's social circle of peers. He knows them through school or through other activities. *'Kaitlyn' is Daniel's first girlfriend. They met in school, and occasionally go out 'on a date' to the mall or to a movie. Things are not particularly serious between them, as Daniel has other interests that occasionally pull him away from socializing with her. *'Steve' is Daniel's primary gaming friend, and they are in the same grade. Steve is something of a shut-in; a lone nerd who rarely sees the light of day, and spends the majority of his time either in his parents' basement gaming, or getting picked on by school bullies. Daniel is protective of Steve; he sees Steve as vulnerable to the school bullies because Steve doesn't fit into any social groups and is awkward around other kids. *'Andy' is Daniel's primary skateboarding friend. He's a little bit older than Daniel, and he has some questionable habits (such as smoking at the skate park)...but Daniel considers him to be a best friend. Andy's home life is frought with problems, as his parents are going through a messy divorce. But Daniel and Andy serve as each other's emotional anchors, and Spike and Carly also provide Andy with a place to crash whenever he needs to get away from his situation. *'Bryce' is a classmate of Daniel's from a few years back. Bryce fell very ill with a common childhood cancer, and during that time, Daniel and Bryce became close friends. Bryce made it through chemotherapy treatments successfully, and his cancer eventually went into complete remission. Bryce and Daniel eventually drifted apart and lost touch, as childhood friends often do. OOC Notes Daniel was born in 1993. He was 53 in 2046. His birthday on the MUX is June 13, the birthday of his American voice actor, David Mendenhall. Logs 2046 * Heir to the Throne - Spike may be gone, but that doesn't mean he didn't have a plan B in his exit strategy. In this case, he chooses his successor to the binary partner to Fortress Maximus. In 2046, this was a logical choice. Players Daniel was @emitted by Spikewitwicky for the Apocalypse World TP. ---- Category:AU-Autobots Category:Characters Category:TP-only characters Category:Humans Category:Apocalypse World characters Category:Witwicky Family Category:Male Characters